Awakening Magic
by Teffianne
Summary: Dickon was sent off to war while Mary was at school without her knowledge. How will she react when he returns?  Mary/Dickon     Disclaimer: *Dances and sings* I do not own these characters! Obviously! They belong to the author of the real deal
1. Returning to Misselthwaite

Mary Lennox never wanted to go to finishing school. She never wanted to leave her garden, Dickon, Colin, Martha, and everyone else she had met at Misselthwaite Manor. She loved the magical place that turned her from a sour, unpleasant brat into a cheerful and healthy girl. However she reluctantly agreed to go. Her uncle had told her that it was necessary for her to go and learn more while she had the time and not to worry because the moor would still be here when she got back. So Mary agreed.

Although saying goodbye was not an easy task. She had cried so many times with each person she bid farewell to but it was not until she said goodbye to her garden and Dickon that she almost couldn't bear to leave.

Dickon had hidden himself in the garden, not wanting to say goodbye to her but Mary knew better and knew he would be there the day she was leaving. Dickon had promised he would take care of the garden for her and Mary promised she would come and visit as often as she could. She hugged her dear friend who was then 15 and she held onto to him crying into his shirt.

"I don't want to leave." She cried.

"It's alrigh' Miss Mary, Dunna worry tha head too much. I'll be here when tha' gets back." He patted her on the head although Dickon couldn't help but want to kiss the girl.

"Promise?" She looked up to his beautiful sky-like eyes. He smiled down at her.

"Aye, I promise." He said and Mary hugged him again before leaving.

Dickon watched her leave. It felt as though a hole had been formed in his heart and the further she got away the bigger the hole became. The only comfort he had was in making sure the garden would be perfect for her when she got back.

Colin went to school as well. He was excited to learn new things and found his passion in the sciences. At school, Colin would often visit Mary to tell him about some new theory or discovery he had learned about that day while all Mary could tell him was that she learned how to hold her teacup.

Mary did not enjoy much of school but sometimes she liked it and made a couple friends. Though they were not her kindred spirits she longed to be with. When Colin visited it was always good fun but she missed Dickon. She missed him telling her about the moor and the animals. She missed him laughing with her. She missed his smile and his scent. He always smelled delicious grass and the fresh summer approaching. She loved Dickon, ever so much. She remembered how hard it was to say goodbye to him and she had been pained that she was never able to go back to Misselthwaite in the five years she had been at school. She thought she would be able to come home for the holidays but her school was strict and Mary was behind so they put extra pressure on her during these times. Sometimes her friends would invite them to their houses and she would agree as was encouraged by both Uncle Archie and Colin.

Mary would write letters to Martha though and she would also leave a note for Dickon as well in them. Martha would tell her about the manor, the garden, and Dickon. However, one day Martha stopped writing about Dickon and she couldn't figure out why. She would constantly ask but all Martha would ever say was that he had been out there doing his job. But that was the end of it. Mary had been so confused. Did Dickon hate her now because she never visited? Or was it something else?

Those were the main questions on her mind when she and Colin were to finally return to the Manor. Colin had been reluctant to leave his studies and new friends. Colin had become quite popular at school and with the ladies. He had grown, as such boys do, into a man. He was ever so tall and no longer look sickly and fragile. Mary sometimes laughed when she thought of their meetings when he couldn't walk and as she listened to other girls flirt with him who knew nothing of the man that stood in front of them. Many of those women became jealous of Colin's affection for Mary, even though she knew they were the affections of her cousin and nothing more.

"Mary! Look! We're here!" Colin cried out as he pulled the curtain back from the window revealing the peaceful moor.

Mary's heart pounded wildly as she looked out the carriage window. She was back and she couldn't have been more happy.

The Manor looked as it ever did except her opinion of it had changed since she first laid eyes on it. When she first came to Misselthwaite she thought it looked terribly dreary and lifeless. Now as the sun shown down over it it was filled with life and happiness. Something Mary couldn't wait to feel again after the boring life of the finishing school. Mary searched the rest of the moor though, hoping to find her favorite person galloping across it on Jump or perhaps walking with Soot as he performed an errand for Mrs. Medlock but to no avail did she find him.

When they arrived at the Manor, Uncle Archie was waiting for them outside with much of the staff.

"Welcome home!" He said happily and hugged his son and niece tightly before sitting in his wheelchair. Old age had caught up to the man and his back ached ever so much when he stood for too long. "You must be exhausted, come in." He gestured for them to go inside. Mary looked around but still there was no Dickon. Perhaps he was in town. Perhaps.

Uncle Archie had prepared a small snack for them in the parlor as he wanted to discuss their time away with them. Colin spoke animatedly about his studies and his father listened intently although he couldn't help but notice Mary's worried glances.

"Mary, I thought we might hold a party for your return, you and Colin's that is. What do you say to that?"

"I think that would be splendid, Uncle." Mary said and smiled. _ It would be more splendid if Dickon was here _she thought.

"That's a wonderful idea, father! May I invite some of my friends?" Colin asked.

"Of course! We'll talk about it later though. Mary seems to be tired, why don't we let her get some rest." This turned Colin's eyes right to Mary who was staring out the window still searching for her best friend.

"Mary? Are you alright?" Colin asked.

"I'm fine, it's just" she looked at her only relatives worry on their faces. "I'm glad to be back but where is Dickon? Wouldn't he have met us?" She looked to her cousin whose smile now faded as he turned to his father who didn't know what to say. "What's wrong? Where is he?"

"Mary, don't get too upset when we tell you this."

"What? Does he not wish to see us? Is he angry with me?"

"No, no of course not, child." Uncle Archie tried to calm her. "You see, it's the war. He went to war."

"What?" Mary choked on her words. "When?"

"Last year."

"But why did no one tell me this?" She stood up in anger. "Is he alright? Does anyone know how is he?"

"Calm down, the last message we received he was fine but he didn't want us to tell you. He thought he would be back before you came home."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't want you to worry about him." Colin said.

"When was the last time you heard from him?" Mary sat back down trying to hold back her tears at the thought of her sweet, magical woodland creature fighting in a war.

"Three months ago." Her uncle said ashamedly. "We have not heard since."

Mary was silent.


	2. His Return

(I do not own these characters, they belong to the original author of The Secret Garden, of course)

(P.S. I'm really bad at writing the Yorkshire accent but I'm trying.)

Mary had taken to the garden most of the time after she learned of Dickon's leaving. She couldn't sleep, she only had nightmares of the telegram arriving with the worst of all news written on it. Everyone at the manor had already been expecting it but Mary didn't want to give up hope. There was so much that she never got to tell him. She wanted to tell him how much she cared for him. Before she had left Mary thought her feelings to be that of a normal kinship but it was all different now. Mary knew that she loved Dickon. It didn't matter that he was poor and she was a lady. It never mattered to her and she didn't care who thought what about it. It didn't matter though because Mary never knew his feelings for her and she feared she never would.

Mary walked around the garden, weeding and fixing it because it had not been as well-tended to without Dickon. Ben would do things here and there but he was getting old and could only do so much. Dickon was magic. He seemed to walk in to the garden and everything would look healthier. Mary attributed much of her own improvement to the garden but also to Dickon.

The day she had learned of Dickon's leaving she had gone straight to Martha in tears. Martha needn't ask why she was crying and found herself soon sobbing with worry as well.

"Oh Miss Mary, mother has been all o' worry and distress. She tries 'er bes' to keep the lil' ones from frettin' but Dickon is our Dickon. He never meant no 'arm to no one and nuthin'. " Martha cried.

"I know, Martha. I know. What did he say in his last letter?" She asked and Martha surprisingly had it in her apron.

"I keep it with me. He always asks about tha' though but he tol' me I canna tell tha' about 'im for fear o' tha' worryin'." She unfolded the letter. "He say he been tryin' to make it through ever' day but it's hard. He misses the moor and tha' garden. He feels terrible for leavin' it in such a state."

"How did he learn to write?" Mary asked as she looked upon the letter.

"Oh, he started learnin' when tha' went away. He wanted to read an' write all proper like so he could write to tha' himself 'stead of asking me to do it for him." Martha handed her the letter and Mary read it carefully. He explained that he was in France and their troop had been preparing for the attack. He did not want to fight, he wanted to be back at the moor. He talked about how he missed his family and the animals and the gardens. He said he missed Colin's chattering and Mary's sweet smile. Mary felt herself blush as she read it. He said he would write again as soon as he could and that was the end of the letter. Mary gave it back to Martha who tucked it away.

"Mayhaps tha' should go to the garden, it may calm tha'." Marth suggested and Mary nodded.

So now she founded herself in the garden, weeding around the rosebushes. Day in and day out Mary would return to the garden and fix it up, this time to make sure it was perfect for Dickon when he returned. She had to keep reminding herself that he would return, he promised.

One day Mary had been getting ready to go out to the garden again when Colin stopped her.

"Mary, Mrs. Medlock needs to see you."

"What for?"

"She needs you to try on your dress for the party."

"Party? Oh yes, the party, I had forgotten." Mary remembered the party her uncle had wanted to give her and her cousin.

"Mary, I know you've been worried about him. I have too." Colin took her hands. "But you can't drive herself down like this. You'll make yourself sick and I won't lose my friend and my cousin."

"Dickon is not lost yet. He'll come back."

"Mary, sometime you have to accept it that Dickon is not coming back."

"He's coming back!" She pulled her hands out of his and hurried away to Mrs. Medlock. She was silent the entire time she was fitted for her dress. It was a silvery blue dress, simple but elegant. Mary didn't like poofy things that made a girl look like a cupcake rather than a woman. Mary had been told she was pretty many times by the men she had met while at school. None of them she cared for and the more persistent of the bunch she refused. She knew now more than ever that there had only been one man in her heart. She could only hope he was alive to come back to her.

The next day Colin visited her in the garden while she was tending to the lilies.

"Mary, may I join you?" He asked cautiously, afraid she would scream at him again.

"Of course you can, it's our garden, not mine. You don't need permission to be here." She said and continued her work.

"This place was always so magical." He said down next to her. "Every time I visit it I feel as though anything is possible within it's walls."

"It's the magic." Mary said with a very faint smile. "It can make anything happen, no matter how impossible it may seem." She stroked the lily's petals gently.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Dickon, I miss him too though. It's just everyone keeps saying those things. I don't know how to believe that he'll come back to us."

"If I don't think he will then I'll go mad, I think." Mary said and started digging again.

"I should have gone too." Colin said darkly. "Maybe you'd be this worried about me too."

"Of course I would! I'm glad that you didn't go! Could you imagine what I would be like if both of you had gone? I would be a mess! A much bigger mess than I already feel I am." Mary threw down her spade and put her head in her hands. Colin reached and patted her on the back gently.

"I'm sorry, Mary. I shouldn't have said that. It'll be alright. He'll come back." He comforted her. The two cousins spent the rest of the day tending to the garden much like they had as children.

Throughout the week Colin stayed with his cousin to make sure she was alright. They stayed in the garden and prepared for Dickon's return which Mary would always say it was any day now. She had such hope that Dickon would return and though Colin would always cheerfully agree and assist to whatever needs she had he felt deep down that Dickon was never going to come back. He just wanted to keep his cousin sane.

The day of the party Mary dressed in her silvery blue gown and Martha had done her hair up for her. Martha was unusually happy and Mary asked her what it was.

"Oh nothin' Miss Mary. Tha' just looks so beautiful in tha's dress. Do you like it?" Martha asked as she fixed her hair.

"I suppose. It reminds me of Dickon's eyes though." Mary said sadly.

"Now chin up, tha' has to smile to all the fine gentlemen ou' there tonigh'." Martha moved Mary's chin up for her with a smile.

"I don't care about those gentlemen. I could care less about this party." Mary turned to go downstairs to get the whole thing over with.

"Miss Mary." Martha called. "He wuh' think tha' looks like an angel." Mary gave Martha a smile in thanks for her compliment even though she wished she could hear it from Dickon's lips. Dickon's rosy, beautiful lips, she thought to herself.

Colin was entertaining many of the guests at the party, in particular Duke Buescher. He had been expressing interest in meeting his cousin and Colin thought it would be good for someone to try and take Mary's mind off of Dickon. Colin had been talking up his cousin when she entered the room and descended upon the guests.

"My Colin, you weren't lying about her. She's beautiful, like a greek goddess." The Duke said as he watched Mary enter. Most of the people in the room stopped to watch the beautiful woman who used to be a sour and bitter child float through the room with poise and grace. Colin hurried to his cousin and took her to the dance floor to show her off to the guests.

"You look beautiful, cousin." Colin said as he spun her around.

"Thank you, Colin. You look very handsome, yourself." She smiled at him when they were interrupted by the Duke.

"Oh Mary, let me introduce you. This is Duke Fitzwilliam Buescher."

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss Lennox." The Duke took her hand and kissed it. Mary curtsied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mary said politely.

"I went to school with Fitzwilliam, he's been anxious to meet you." Colin said cheerfully.

"Yes, your cousin tells me many stories of you and I must confess I have been very intrigued to make your acquaintance."

"Such flattery, sir, but I have unfortunately not heard of you from him."

"Shall we get to know each other in a dance then? If your cousin would permit me." The Duke looked to Colin who smiled and handed Mary's arm to him.

"Thank you, sir." Mary said politely as he led her to the dance floor.

"You do look very beautiful, Miss Lennox."

"Mary, please. I don't like to be called Miss Lennox."

"You do look very beautiful, Mary." He smiled and Mary forced herself to smile back. She didn't like where this man was going and started to feel uncomfortable around him. "How does it feel to be home?"

"Wonderful mostly. Although the household is incomplete."

"Oh?"

"A dear friend of Colin's and mine was fighting in the war. He has not come home yet. We are anxiously waiting his return." 

"I see. I myself served a bit of time in the war before I was allowed to return home." Mary looked up in surprise at the Duke. Perhaps he had seen Dickon. She went to ask him but he continued on before she could open her mouth. "I must say that there was not many interesting lads to talk to there. Most of them were just poor commoners without an intelligent thought in their minds to save their lives, not that many of them did." Mary's eyes widened in anger, _how dare he talk about Dickon that way!_ She was furious.

"I only met a few civil men but there were all from our class. Those in the lower classes, well, I was glad to see their troops on the field first, best way to get rid of some of the stinking pigs." Mary immediately let go of the Duke's hands. "Mary? Are you alright?"

"How dare you!" She shouted and slapped him across the face before storming out.

"Mary!" Colin called to her but she did not hear him. She only could run to her garden, the only place she could find solitude and try to forget the stupid Duke's cruel words.

As soon as she reached the garden she curled up on the grass and cried. She wanted Dickon home so badly. She didn't want to think that he was pushed to the front of the lines to be killed in some ruthless battle. Dickon was peaceful. He was an angel. He was the most gentle person she had ever known and he did not deserve to die in such a way. If only the magic of the garden could bring him to her then everything would be right again.

Suddenly Mary heard rustle of leaves as if someone was walking past and brushing them out of the way. She looked up and wanted to find a place to hide, figuring it was Colin. She stood up to run but was stopped as she looked towards the entrance to the garden. Colin was not standing there.

Dickon stood there.

He was just as shocked to see her as she was. Dickon thought she looked like a beautiful garden angel in her dress and the moonlight shining down on her.

Mary stared at him completely dumbfounded. She had wished the garden to bring him to her and here he was. Was it a dream? He wore his soldier's uniform still, perhaps it was a dream.

"Mary?" Dickon's voice uttered and Mary took a short intake of breath. His voice was sweet and as ever gentle as she remembered it. "Mary? What is tha doing here at this time?" It was no dream. It was Dickon. Mary couldn't do anything but let herself rush forward and wrap her arms around him and hold him tight.


	3. A Welcomed Guest

**Disclaimer: **__I do not own these characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! I started writing this as a fic reader and wanting more out there so this fic is made completely for you readers. Please leave reviews and comments with what you would like to see happen since this is a story for you. XD

"You're back." Mary choked as tears streamed down her face. "You're alive." She held him tighter. She felt Dickon's arms wrap around her.

"Aye, that I am. It's alrigh', Miss Mary." He stroked her back gently. Dickon reveled in how perfect this moment was. It was the exact homecoming he had wished for…almost. When he finally heard he was going home from the long and tiresome war only one picture entered his mind. He wanted to return to the garden and fix it up before she got home. He didn't expect her to already be there but time had slipped past him as fast as the bullets in the trenches. He wanted to wait for her in the garden and when she came in he wanted to garden again with her. In that time he wanted to give her a rose and confess his long-standing feelings for her, even though he was but a gardener and she was a lady. He couldn't keep them a secret any longer, not after the fear of losing her and never telling her had overcome him when he left for the war. But for now, this moment was perfect ecstasy to him.

"Everyone was so afraid, I was so afraid that you were lost. No one had heard anything for months." She cried into his chest.

"Aye, I dinna get a chance to write befor' I left. It took a long time to ge' back." He stroked her head gently. "I dinna expect tha to be 'ere until I saw Martha at home. She tol' me tha was at a party." Mary finally loosened her grip of him.

"I was but, oh I don't want to even think of it now that you're back. Everything is perfect again." She looked up to him with desperately happy and wanting eyes. He felt himself being pulled right to her.

"Dickon?" Colin's shocked voice came from the entrance quickly breaking Dickon away from almost kissing the girl of his dreams. He looked up at the well-dressed boy who once screamed and kicked in a bed. "Dickon!" He ran forward and gave a quick manly hug to his friend. "You're back! When did you get back?"

"Jus' now, Master Colin. I came to see tha garden. I dinna expect the two o' you to be back."

"Yes, well, we're glad your back." Colin patted him on the shoulder before looking to Mary. "Mary, you need to come back inside. The Duke feels terrible for what he said after I explained to him. Will you come back in?"

"Only if Dickon can come too. I'm sure Uncle Archie would love to see that you're back." Mary beamed up at Dickon and he knew he could never refuse her.

"If tha wants me to, I shall." He smiled and was taken immediately to the party. The music stopped as they entered and everyone stared at their new military addition.

"Why Dickon, you've returned." Archie said gesturing for the maid to push him to Dickon. Seeing the warm welcome from the host of the party everyone returned to talking, noting that it was not a disturbance of an unwelcome guest.

"Lord Craven, I apologize for interruptin' tha party." Dickon bowed.

"Your coming home could never be an interruption but as another reason to celebrate." He patted Dickon on arm. "We've all been terribly worried about you."

"Thank ye, sir. I'm very glad to' be home." Dickon smiled at his friends, his eyes lingering on Mary's angelic smile.

"My apologies for breaking up this happy reunion," Duke Buescher came in much to Mary's dismay. She instinctively moved closer to hid behind Dickon. "I thought I should pay my respects to the decorated soldier."

"Of course, Duke. This is our Dickon. He's Mary and Colin's childhood friend." Uncle Archie introduced him.

"He's our dearest kindred spirit." Mary emphasized and beamed at Dickon again, trying to forget the existence of the Duke.

"I see." The Duke looked slightly jealous but kept his smile. "What will you be doing now that the bloodshed's over?" The Duke said uncaringly of the wincing Dickon made upon hearing the word 'bloodshed'.

"I s'pose I'll return to my work 'ere at the manor." Dickon said.

"Oh, you _work _here? Interesting." The Duke smirked and Mary's face was hot with anger as he spoke to Dickon in such a condescending tone.

"Speaking of which, Dickon, I'd like to have a few words with you about it if you don't mind. Follow me to my office."

"Of course, sir." Dickon followed obediently but not before glancing back at Mary who seemed saddened by his departure.

"I'm going to go speak with Lord Garnett." Colin said abandoning his cousin in obvious favor of Duke Buescher. Mary wanted to open her mouth to excuse herself but was blocked by the Duke.

"Miss Mary, I do apologize if I offended you earlier. I did not think you had an acquaintance of lower status in the war."

"I do not think of Dickon as a lower acquaintance." Mary snapped back.

"Still, I would like to make it up to you. " He offered his hand to her and Mary glared at it. She couldn't be impolite, not again and he seemed to be sorry for what he did. And it would pass the time until Dickon returned. She took his hand and began dancing with him once more.

"I see you are very glad to have your friend back." He commented.

"Yes, I'm very relieved his in unharmed and safe, back where he belongs."

"As a worker." The Duke finished her sentence incorrectly.

"No, where he belongs at home, with his friends and family."

"Of course. I'm sorry. He is quite a handsome man for a worker though, I must say." Mary blushed. She confessed that she did find Dickon quite handsome, but it wasn't a good enough word to explain what she thought of him. He looked beautiful and as enchanting as ever. His eyes had not lost their sparkle which Mary had feared he would lose from the war.

"Yes, yes he is." Mary said.

"I'll be staying in Thwaite for a few weeks now, I should like to come visit again." The Duke smiled down at her and Mary felt as though she might throw up.

"I'm sure my Uncle and cousin would be very glad if you were to return." She said as politely as she could. Thankfully the song ended and Mary saw Dickon come back in with her Uncle. He looked surprised and flushed. "Excuse me." She said to the Duke and hurried to him.

"Dickon, are you alright?"

"He's just a little overwhelmed. Why don't you take him out for some fresh air?" Her uncle suggested. Mary took Dickon by the arm and the two walked outside and sat down on a bench. The moonlight smiled down around them and the trees swayed lovingly around them in the cool breeze.

"Dickon, what happened?" She asked him and rubbed his back to try and coax the air back in his lungs for he didn't appear to be breathing.

"Oh Miss Mary, I dunno 'ow to repay tha Uncle."

"What do you mean?"

"He tol' me tha' Ben was to be retirin' and tha' he wanted me to be head gardener. He's gonna give me a cottage nearby."

"That's wonderful, Dickon!" Mary said happily. "But you seem confused or contemplating something."

"I am but tha does not need to worry 'bout it. Tha should go an' enjoy tha party."

"I'd rather sit here with you." Dickon looked at her in amazement. She would never know how happy it made him for her to say those words. "Have you been in to see Martha and your family?"

"Aye, jus' before I came to see tha. Mother was righ' mad tha' I hadn't gone ta see tha yet but I dinna know tha was back. Almos' as soon as I go' home did she shove me back out to find tha." He smiled.

"Your mother was always a very kind woman, to be sending you off to see me after not seeing you for so long. I should like to visit them again soon."

"If tha wishes it, it shall be." He winked at her and Mary beamed at him.

"It's good to know that magic in garden does still work. I asked it to bring you home to me and then there you stood."

"If tha believes in it, then the magic will always' be there to help tha."

"I used to think that you were the magic, and maybe you are." She looked at him more seriously as if trying to read the thoughts in his eyes. Dickon looked down at her now sadly but almost helpless against her.

"Mary." He leaned closer to her and Mary waited for him, waited for the one thing she wanted him to do the most.

"Pardon my intrusion." The Duke's voice came and Dickon quickly snapped away. "I've just come to find Miss Mary, shall we return to the party, Mary?" He offered her his arm. Mary looked to Dickon.

"I should be gettin' back to my family." Dickon stood up and Mary followed.

"Will you be by tomorrow?"

"If tha wishes it." He smiled but it seemed pained leaving Mary in confusion as she was led back to the party.


	4. Struggles of both body and mind

**Disclaimer: **__ I do not own these characters. They belong to the author of The Secret Garden.

**Author's Note:** I'm hoping you're enjoy this story but I must confess that I am terrible at writing Dickon. Most people admit they are bad at it but I do apologize if anyone is really annoyed with my writing of his and Martha's Yorkshire accent. SUCK. *points at self*

Dickon had a lot on his mind that night. He couldn't sleep so he took to walking around the moor. He always enjoyed the cool night breeze brushing past him and there was no telling what might show up at night. The moor seemed to come alive much as the garden did whenever Mary was in it.

Mary.

His train of thought stopped on her. How could she have grown into such a beautiful woman. When he found her in the garden he thought that she looked like a beautiful angel in the garden of Eden. When she hugged him he had melted, wanting only to feel her embrace for the rest of eternity. The feel of her skin at the nape of his neck. He small and dainty body pressed up against his as he held her. He could feel her soft and silky hair as he had stroked it to calm her after the shock of seeing him. If he had only kissed her it would have made everything perfect.

He stopped his thoughts. He couldn't be worthy of her. He remembered what Lord Craven had said when he took him to his office to speak to him. He was floored when he was offered the new job and cottage and accepted with gratitude but then Lord Craven continued.

"I am no fool, Dickon. I see how you look at my niece. I cannot judge you for it, she has turned out very pretty and she is your closest companion."

"Sir-" Dickon went to speak but was silenced.

"I do not forbid the match should Mary return your affections. However, I do want to warn you that there are other gentlemen amongst our company now that also favor Mary above other women. Some of them have already made me offers for her hand but I will tell you what I tell them."

"Sir?"

"It is all in Mary's choice. If Mary chooses you, should you make a bid for her affections, I will be helpless against her will. She is stubborn, as you may know." Dickon smiled. "However, I do wish to give her security in life and so I ask that you give the other men the equal chance at her affections. She may not know exactly who she wants and I feel that the exposure will do her some good. She deserves the best of things in life."

"I can only agree to tha', sir." Dickon nodded.

"But I will not see her unhappy and force her upon someone she cannot love. So should you choose to take it, I grant you my permission. But give some thought to Mary's future before making your decision."

Dickon didn't know what to say. Had he just given him permission to marry Mary? He was unclear and fuzzy about it.

"Thank you, sir." He said as politely as he could and left the office in confusion.

As Dickon walked about the more he came upon a fox who seemed to be asking him what was on his mind. Dickon sat down and the fox adjusted itself to face him.

"What am I doing?" He looked to the fox. "Mary dunna deserve a poor lad like me. She deserves someone like tha' Duke fellow. She cunna have feelins for me, right?" The fox cocked his head to the side. Dickon remembered how she had thrown herself at him, how she had clung to him and smiled at him. She smiled at him more than anyone else she knew. So could she possibly really have feelings for him?

"O' course she does!" Martha exclaimed the next morning when he went to see her at the manor. He knew it had been a mistake to confide in his older sister. "Does tha not see the she looks at thee?"

"But Martha, I canna be sure and I don' even know if I should. I dunna have anything."

"Tha be a real shame to the Sowerby name if tha thinks money and possessions is everything a girl wan' in life." Martha put her hands on her hips in a defensive stance much like their mother does when she is proving a point. Dickon was defenseless against this tactic. "Now, if tha dunna go and confess to Mary today then I'll have your 'ead Dickon Sowerby." She threated and Dickon hurried on his way, away from his sweet sister who could be terrifying at times. Dickon left to tend to the garden to think about things.

Mary sat at the breakfast table with her cousin and Uncle. Mrs. Medlock was sitting with them discussing the visit of a very annoying Duke that Mary did not care to see again.

"I think it would be wise to invite them for a luncheon." Mrs. Medlock advised.

"Yes, that would be splendid, wouldn't it Mary?" Uncle Archie looked at her. Mary had only been half-listening.

"Oh yes, it would be splendid." She added hoping her response was to the correct conversation. Her uncle looked pleased and so she returned to her thoughts. Her thoughts had been on Dickon. She couldn't help but want to go out to the garden and meet with him. Mary had wondered what that look was when he left her last night was. She wanted to ask him. She wanted to ask him many things. Mary had know she loved since she was a child but she never understood what kind of love it was. She thought her feelings for him and Colin were the same but when she heard he had been sent to war and that she might never seem him again she knew that she loved him more than anyone else on the planet. She knew that her affections were pointless. Mrs. Medlock had made it clear that she should be more affectionate towards those of larger titles and fortunes. Mary had even tried at school to like someone else but they were never good enough in comparison to him. Him. The beautiful Dickon who had enchanted her at first glance, no not even at first glance, at first thought. The more Mary thought of him the more she smiled and blushed to herself.

"Mary?" Colin looked at her. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

"Oh, I think I just need some air. Excuse me." Mary hurried out of the dining room and outside as fast as she could. She headed to the one place she wanted to be, the garden.

As she went through the ivy covered door her thoughts had been filled with hope that his smiling sky-blue eyes would be there.

To her dismay, he was not…that she could see.

Dickon had been working in the back corner of the garden, hidden a few bushes and flowers. He heard her come in though and watched as she sat down beside the pond and stroked her fingers through the water. Dickon let a smile creep upon his face as he saw the angelic creature thinking by the pond. How he wanted to tell her. Martha's words rang in his head but they were met by Lord Craven's words as well to let Mary meet other men. The voices seem to ring so loudly in his head it was if they were having an argument and Martha was winning. When Lord Craven's voice had died down and only Martha's remained that settled his mind.

He carefully walked up to her as she seemed deep in thought.

"Mary." 

"AH!" Mary let out a shrill scream of surprise and promptly fell into the pond.

"Mary!" He hurried to help pull her out of the water.

"Dickon!" She shouted in shock. Dickon quickly removed the jacket he had been wearing and threw it around her. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry to ha' frightened tha. Is tha alright?" He patted her down to keep her warm.

"I'm alright, just wet." She said trying to comprehend the situation.

"Tha mun go inside before tha catches a cold." He led her towards the door mentally cursing himself for ruining what was going to be his moment. Mary obeyed and went inside mentally cursing herself for being an idiot and falling in a pond in front of the man she wanted to speak with.

**Author's Note:** The suspense is even killing me to try and get them together but it seems my fingers won't allow it yet. Cursed fingers.


	5. Alliances and Warnings

**Disclaimer:** Yeah….still don't own these characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading thus far! Yes, the Duke is horrible. I particularly like to call him Buescher the Doucher, cuz that's what he is and I'm afraid is reign of Douche is not yet over…

Also for some reason likes to post my chapters twice…why?

"Mary! What happened?" Colin exclaimed as he saw his very wet cousin coming in the house still with Dickon's jacket wrapped around her.

"I fell in the pond." She said sourly and wearing her contrary expression.

"I can see that but how? Is that Dickon's?" He noted as he looked at the jacket around her.

"I was in the garden and I thought I was along and when I found out I wasn't…I fell in." She said but she looked to her cousin who was in deep concern.

"I'll go speak to Dickon about sneaking up on a lady." He moved but Mary grabbed his arm.

"No don't! It wasn't his fault! He didn't do anything wrong, I was just too caught up in my thoughts to notice he was there. Colin please don't say anything, I need to go change I'm sopping wet!" Mary released her cousin to stand there thinking.

Mary rushed to her room and had called for Martha to take away her wet clothes and to bring her a towel.

"Why Miss Mary, what happened to tha?" She had asked immediately when she saw her wet clothes and hair.

"I fell in the pond." She said still slightly forlorn at her misfortune.

"Is this my brother's?" She said holding up the jacket.

"Dickon was there, he kind of surprised me and that's when I feel in. He gave me his jacket. It was very thoughtful of him." Mary had walked to Martha and held the jacket in her arms. She could smell his sweet scent of the moor on it, she loved his scent. Mary blushed as she had been holding the jacket and sniffing it in front of Martha. She quickly put the jacket down. Martha was trying not to laugh as she watched her mistress blush.

"Does tha want me to return it to 'im?" Martha picked up the jacket again.

"No! I'll do it." Mary quickly grabbed the jacket again. "I-I mean, I should do it since he gave it to me."

"Miss Mary, tha'rt a fool when tha talks of Dickon." Martha smiled.

"Oh Martha." She hurried to her friend, she knew she could never keep anything from her. "Please don't say anything to anyone about it. I know that I shouldn't feel this way about him but I do and it won't stop."

"I wun tell a single soul but does Dickon know?"

"Of course not! Or at least, not that I know of. With the way I've been behaving around him I shouldn't be surprised if he does. I mean, I fell in a pond just at the sound of his voice."

"Aye but our Dickon can be quite an blockhead 'bout these things. " Martha thought. "Mayhaps tha should tell 'im."

"Oh I couldn't. I might die if he rejected me. Besides what would Uncle Archie say? What would Colin say? They've been trying to get me to marry a man of fortune and title."

"I thin' tha' whatever Miss Mary wan's from tha's Uncle, tha shall get."

"Do you really think so?" Mary looked up at her with hopefully eyes and Martha smiled and nodded. Mary threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you, Martha." She sounded happier than the day Martha gave her the skipping ropes.

"Now, let's get tha dry and ready." Martha tended to Mary's still soaking hair.

Colin walked out to the gardens in hopes of finding Dickon. He wanted to speak to him about Mary. It was becoming more and more clear to Colin about Mary's affections but he didn't want either of them to be hurt but what he knew was inevitable. Mary could not marry Dickon. He was their friend but he was still of lower status. The Duke had already expressed his interest in Mary and Colin knew what a man of his power and stature would do to get someone like Mary. Nothing would stop him.

He found Dickon still in the garden. He appeared to be in deep thought as pulled weeds from around the marigolds.

"Dickon." Colin called to him and Dickon jumped around to face his friend.

"Oh, 'ello Colin. Come to see tha garden?"

"Actually I came to see you." Colin walked over to his friend and started helping with the weeding.

"What's on tha's mind?" Dickon asked looked at the quizzical brow of his friend.

"You and Mary." Dickon looked confused. "I don't want to beat around the bush with you Dickon."

"Go on." Dickon said trying to hold his smile but he feared what Colin would tell him would be the worst.

"I've seen how you look at her and how she looks at you."

"'ow she looks at me?" Dickon was confused but suddenly hopeful.

"I know that if a promise has already been made I am in no position to break it, however, if no promise has been made then I need to warn you about the Duke."

"The Duke?"

"The Duke wants Mary and he is not a man that is likely to roll over and let you have her even if a promise has been made. I want to support you two but I cannot help but think of what that man will do for her. He's rich but that's not all he is. I've heard stories about him. He's vicious and he always gets what he wants. He was more of a Rajah than I was when I was a boy and he has not outgrown it like me. He's very powerful, Dickon. I don't want to see you or Mary hurt but if he does make up his mind to take Mary, he will take her from us." Dickon was deep in thought now at the warnings of his friends. "Dickon, has a promise been made? If there has I shall stand by you." Colin looked hopefully.

"No, Master Colin, I haven' said a word to Mary 'bout tha'." Dickon looked saddened and took off his hat.

"Are you going to?"

"I wan' to, but it's becomin' difficult." He rubbed his fingers on the fabric of his hat in nervousness.

"Well, I wanted to warn you. The Duke is coming here this afternoon for a luncheon. If you and Mary make a promise to each other before then, you will have my blessing. If not, you'll have more problems with it than you can imagine." Colin stood up. "I know what my father said to you about it. I support his decisions but I also support yours." Colin fixed his hat.

"Thank ye, Colin." Dickon stood up and shook his hand even though he was now more worried about his confession than anything. "Oh Colin," Colin turned to him. "Was Mary pretty angry 'bout the pond? I dinna mean to scare her." Colin smirked.

"I think she was more embarrassed than anything." Colin smirked and left the garden. Dickon followed. He had to tell her, he had to. He owed it to everyone now to tell her but when the two exited the garden and looked upon the manor they were both distraught by the grand carriage and the sight of the Duke exiting it.

"Wonderful, this is going to go splendid." Colin said sarcastically and put on his best smile to reach his early guest.

**Author's Note:** A lot of people like to make Colin a bad guy…but I just can't make him a true villain. Leave it to Buescher the Doucher to be an ass.


	6. Rough Tumblings

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own these characters.

**A/N:** My fingers won't stop writing…I just keep writing and writing…I hope you're all enjoying it.

Mary sat in her room, now fully dried but clutching to Dickon's jacket. She had been pondering what to do about the situation. Martha's words had given her hope. She wanted ever so much to run to Dickon and confess everything to him but she felt something holding her back. Propriety? Was that the evil monster riding on her shoulders? The words of her teachers and acquaintances in high society echoed in the back of her mind every time she thought of Dickon. Sometimes when Mary dreamed of Dickon, which was often, those people would hold her by the arms and restrain her from going to Dickon who couldn't hear her screams as he tended, locked away in the garden from her. Occasionally in this dream though was an angel. The angel looked of her Aunt Lilias. She would beckon Mary forwarded and help to pull her away from those restraining her. Aunt Lilias would open the door to the garden for her and Dickon was waiting, smiling, for her. Aunt Lilias would coax her feet forward to reach out to the garden but Mary would always wake up before she reached it.

Mary snapped herself out of her daydream as there was a knock on the door. She quickly hid Dickon's jacket under her pillow.

"Miss Mary?" Mrs. Medlock's voice came. "Ah, you are in here. The Duke Buescher and his company are here, are you presentable for him?"

_Drat. The Duke Bother was here again. _ Mary thought to herself. She glanced at her pillow that concealed her treasured article before getting up and following Mrs. Medlock to the parlor. Mary dreaded every step she took as she knew from the feeling in the pit of her stomach that nothing good could come from a visit from the Duke.

The Duke greeted her with a wide grin and he jumped from his seat. Colin had been entertaining him and the two other members of the party.

"Miss Mary! What a pleasure it is to see you again." He rushed to her and kissed her hand. Mary felt she would need a great bath afterwards. "Allow me to introduce to you my mother, Mrs. Buescher and my younger sister, Anne Buescher. The two women who seemed tall and proud stood to curtsy. Mary returned the polite gesture before being led to a seat by the Duke.

"I've been anxious to meet you, Miss Mary." Anne said animatedly as she turned to her. "My brother speaks of your beauty and I must say that he never tells lies." She smiled at her. Anne was a pretty girl with luscious auburn locks framing her face.

"I am happy to hear that I have been complimented in such a way." Mary smiled politely. This was boring. Very boring. Anne chattered away about this and that, about fashions and beaus and occasionally her mother would pipe in a word or two about that, much to Mary's dismay.

"Yes, fine girls such as yourselves ought to be going to as many parties and assemblies as possible so that you may secure yourself a proper man." She would say. "I have heard Miss Mary that your main hobbies include gardening with servants." Mary looked to Colin for an escape but he was just as baffled to answer as she was.

"Indeed I enjoy gardening but I do not garden with servants, I garden with my friends." Mary defended.

"A young lady who is friends with servants is not something to be proud of miss."

"I disagree, madam."

"Well I think it's fascinating that she should spend her time with the help. It probably does some good to them. They learn to care for their masters. You never hear of reports out here of servants poisoning their masters." The Duke butted in. Mary rolled her eyes.

"We do feel we should be kind to all people and creatures in life." Lord Craven said and looked to Mary who gave him a small smile.

"Well, it is fine weather, Miss Mary. Would you care to go for a stroll with me? I'd like to see these gardens you love so dearly." The Duke stood up and offered her his arm. She looked to her cousin and uncle who both nodded encouragingly for her to take it. Reluctantly she did and they found themselves outside walking amongst Misselthwaite's many other gardens.

"It is quite beautiful out here on this moor." The Duke said.

"Yes, it is. I do love it here." Mary took in the fresh air and the sight of the moor.

"I find myself loving it more and more here. Even though I have not yet spent much time here, I hope that in the future I can spend a lot of time."

"Time on the moor does everyone good. It makes people happier and healthier, I think." She smiled up at him and smiled down. Mary quickly looked away, angry that she let him sweet talk her by using the moor against her.

"I believe you're right about that. My mother, even though she appears to be a little harsh is a very fine woman who loves the outdoors."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. At our own estate we have topiaries and gardens far more grand than here, no offense. We have a great orchard as well. There are statues galore about the grounds, I think you'd like it very much."

"I suppose I should if I saw it." _Now change the subject._ She thought to herself. "Do you often go riding, Duke?"

"Of course, I love riding."

"We have some very fine horses here if you should like to see them."

"I should indeed." He beamed down at her and escorted her to the stables. The stables were located just beside the gardens and Mary had thought herself a plan to get rid of the bothersome duke.

"Right through here are the horses." They entered the calm stables and the horses seem to stare at them as they entered. Mary immediately began searching for with her eyes for what she would need to be rid of him when she spotted it.

"This is Colin's horse, Avery." She walked over to a beautiful palomino and slid her hand to grab the one thing that would help her. "And over there is my horse, her name is Ivy." The Duke looked towards her hours and Mary immediately showed Avery the small spider in her hand that made the horse kick and scream in fear of it. Avery hated spiders. Avery kicked at the gates and Mary quickly pretended to be frightened and dash out. She couldn't help but laugh at Duke as she heard his calls for her not to be afraid but she ran as fast as she could into the gardens.

It was not long before she knocked herself into her favorite person in the world. They went tumbling down and Dickon found himself on top of Mary in a very inappropriate tangle of each other's limbs.

"Miss Mary! What are tha doing?" Mary quickly silenced him with a finger to his lips as they heard the Duke searching for her. When she was convinced he was gone she removed her finger and tried to remove the blush on her face.

Dickon was flushed and could barely breathe from the close proximity to the girl of his dreams. He shook all the impure thoughts from his head and stood up. He offered Mary his hands to help pull her up.

"I'm so sorry, Dickon. Are you alright?" She said as she gazed into his eyes.

"Aye, I'm aligh', are tha?"

"Yes," She smiled but then her smile faded. "No. No I'm not alright, Dickon."

"Wha's the matter?" He looked down at her in genuine concern. Mary couldn't decide if she could tell him yet. Everyone was restraining her in her mind again and she held herself back from him but then the sweet song of her aunt came into her mind and guided her out of the hands. She could even feel her aunt push her closer to Dickon and he too moved closer to her. "Mary?" He said in almost a daze.

"Dickon." She stared up at him and he slowly began to descend upon her. Mary didn't move, she didn't want to move as she closed her eyes.

"Dickon! Where are tha, boy?" Dickon heard Cook calling to him. "I need my carrots!" She shouted. The two broke apart quickly. Mary looked down and saw the pile of carrots Dickon had been carrying before she crashed in to him.

"Oh, let me help you." Mary immediately began gathering the carrots.

"No, Miss Mary. Dunna worry tha 'ead abou' it. Tis not tha's job to do." Dickon quickly gathered the carrots before Mary could take any of them. Dickon immediately began to walk away.

"Dickon!" Mary called to him in desperation. Dickon stopped and turned. "Will you be in the garden later?" Dickon smiled.

"If tha wishes it." He tipped his hat to her and went on his way. Mary beamed with happiness. She had given herself some time to prepare herself but she knew she couldn't hide her feelings any longer. She felt as though she was taking Aunt Lilias' hand and letting her lead her in the right direction. It was the right direction, wasn't it? It had to be. Nothing wrong could make her feel so happy just thinking of the notion of the idea. And with a new spring in her step and blush on her cheek she hurried back to the manor.

**Reviews keep the story going…**


	7. The Magic Still Works

**Disclaimer:** It feels strange to keep writing these disclaimers even though we all know that I don't own these characters at all…

Dickon was putting the carrots down in the kitchen when he overheard the other maids talking.

"Miss Mary will do some good with that new catch she's got." One of the maids whispered.

"Oh yes, the Duke is a fine catch. He's so handsome!" The other maid giggled.

"But aren't Miss Mary's affections pointed in a much different direction?" Dickon immediately looked up at this.

"Well there's no way Lord Craven would approve of Dickon, she should start pointing them at the Duke if she knows what's good for her." The maid's giggled. Dickon froze. Mary had affections for him? Was it true? He did feel that there was something there when he almost kissed her. He almost kissed her. He remembered how close he had been. Mary had not backed away from him so that could only mean she did have feelings for him. Dickon had dreamt of kissing Mary and he had been so close. Why were they always interrupted? He wished there would simply be a time and place where they could hide away and let him tell her everything.

Mary was wishing the exact same thing, especially when The Duke had found her and tried to comfort her from her fake panic. Anne was also relieved to have her new companion back, much to Mary's dismay.

"Fitzwilliam told me all about what happened. You're lucky you didn't get hurt by that horse!" Anne proclaimed as she wrapped her arm around Mary's and strolled with her while Colin and the Duke were in heavy conversation and Mrs. Buescher and Lord Craven sat playing a game of cards.

"She was just spooked is all." Mary said flatly.

"Well my brother was right worried about you. He went running around looking all over for you!"

"Well, the thought was appreciated."

"Miss Mary, may I be so bold?"

"What is it?"

"How do you like my brother? I know he fancies you. I would love it very much if we became sisters." She looked so ecstatic with the idea of it but Mary tried as best she could to hide the disgust from the idea of marrying the Duke from her face. Luckily her answer was spared by her cousin.

"Mary, we were all going to the theatre tonight, will you be joining us?" Colin looked so excited.

"Of course." Mary smiled. As long as they were all in a big group it shouldn't be that difficult to bear. "What are we going to see?"

"It's an opera. You'll like it." Colin said happily. Mary could only hope that it would be fast and that the visit of Duke Buescher and his family would soon be over. She felt miserable though because she had promised to meet Dickon. Now there was no going around missing the time with him. Once again, her entire time with Dickon had been ruined.

That night Mary looked at herself in the mirror as she prepared to leave. She couldn't deny that she had grown into a pretty girl. At times she thought she even looked like her mother and Aunt Lilias. She wondered how Dickon saw her. Did he think she was pretty?

Of course she thought he was handsome. Well, he was beautiful. Mary remembered when she first laid eyes on him when he returned. She had been so happy and relieved he was alive and unharmed, that he was still the Dickon she knew and loved. He had grown so tall, he towered over her. His hair was dark and curly, Mary had always wanted to run her fingers through it, imagining how soft it would be. His eyes, of course, were her favorite part. Most people would simply say that Dickon had blue eyes but Mary saw more than just the color. She felt when she looked In his eyes, she could see his soul. His beautiful shining soul that loved all creatures and plants with such care. She just wished that she could be included in that love.

When it was time to go Mary could see Dickon on the moor, riding his horse although Jump had grown too old for him. Now he rode upon a black stallion. She dreamily looked out the window as he rode while she rode with Duke Bother to the opera. He talked to her the entire way but Mary took no real notice of what he was saying except to either nod or agree to pretend she was listening. It always seemed to satisfy him.

The theatre was grand. Mary had never been to it before and she was quite excited to see it. Colin would remark on the architecture of the place while Anne would just comment on how excited she was to see the actors in the opera.

The Duke had arranged for a private box for them to sit in and Mary found herself quite uncomfortable with him sitting next to her ever so closely. When the music began and the lights dimmed Mary found herself shaking in fear of the man that inched closer and closer to her. She tried to move towards her cousin but her seat would not budge from where she sat and besides, it would cause a disturbance. The Duke did not stop his advances. Halfway through the play he tried to take her hand but Mary quickly pretended that she had a cough and moved her hand away from him. She spent the rest of the opera in an awkward position just to keep her hands out of his.

Finally the opera was over. Mary couldn't even really pay attention to it from her struggles. She was only relieved to be going home. However, when they got out of the carriage the Duke had held her back as the rest of the group went inside to retire.

"May I have a word with you, Miss Mary?" The Duke asked politely. There was no escape for her this time. No horses and no cough could save her now.

"Of course." She replied. The Duke offered his arm to her and Mary reluctantly took it.

"Did you enjoy the opera?" He asked as they strolled.

"Oh yes, very much." Mary replied even though she honestly didn't remember it now.

"Good, I'm glad. Mary, I want to be open with you." He moved in front of her and Mary took a step back from his abrupt change of direction.

"Oh, Duke, I don't know if It is the right time for such conversations." Mary tried to get away but he stepped in front of her.

"If I don't say it now I'll explode. Mary, I love you." Mary stood frozen and horrified at his words. "I've loved you ever since I saw you. Please do me the honor by becoming my wife." He got down on one knee and whipped out a beautiful diamond ring. Mary felt the heat rising in her body to her head. "We can be happy together, Mary. You'll never want for anything with me. You can have as many gardens as you want and even chat with the servants if it pleases you."

"Chat with the servants?" She said offended. "How dare you! No!" She thrust her leg up and kicked him square in the nose before running away.

"MARY!" He shouted for her but she could hear him stumble around in pain. "MARY! COME BACK!" He shouted but Mary had no intention of doing so and ran straight to her garden. She didn't even notice her favorite person follow her in as he noticed her distress.

Mary rushed to the pond and cried into it.

"Mary?" Dickon's voice came. Mary jumped up and saw him standing behind her. "Mary, what's wrong?" He asked with worry written all over his face. Mary felt Aunt Lilias' presence again. She felt her push her forward.

"Oh Dickon!" Mary couldn't take it any longer. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. Dickon held her tightly, trying to comfort her.

"Mary? What's the matter?" He didn't want to let go but he wanted to look into her eyes so she could explain what was going on. He took his arms away but she only loosened her grip to look up at him but did not take her arms away.

"Oh Dickon. It's that stupid Duke. He's asked me to marry him." She cried into his chest. Mary suddenly was feeling intoxicated by his earthly scent.

"I s'pose congratulations woul' be in order then." Dickon said bitterly. The time for their separation had come he thought.

"No! No, Dickon! I refused him!" Mary pleaded. Dickon looked down at her in shock. "I can't take it anymore, Dickon. I have to tell you."

"Tell me wha'?" He asked and led her to the bench to sit down and calm her.

Mary looked into his eyes and suddenly became lost in them. Mary could only hear Aunt Lilias in her head now, telling her that it was alright and to keep going.

"Well, um." She stuttered. Her voice had seemed to disappear on her and no sounds would come out. _Why was this so difficult?_ She thought.

"Mayhaps, I can speak firs'?" Dickon asked and Mary could only nod her head. Dickon stood up and made a revolution in pacing before he stopped and looked her dead on. "Mary, I know tha is a lady and I is jus' a poor moor lad. But I canna keep it in me any longer. I've tried to no' say anythin'. I've tried to let tha go but I canna see tha unhappy like this if that is the man of tha's future." He clenched his fists in hopes to relieve his nerves. "I've loved tha since I can remember. Maybe since Martha tol' me 'bout tha. When I went to war the only though' on my mind was to come back to tha's garden and see tha again. To tell tha how much I love tha. I dunna e'spect tha to feel the same but I had to tell tha. I love tha, Miss Mary Quite Contrary." He let out a deep breath as he finished. Mary sat on the bench staring up at him with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I have upset tha. I'm sorry." He apologized and went to turn away.

"Dickon!" Mary called and suddenly Dickon felt her grip on his wrist to turn him back around. The next thing he knew was the soft, warm feel of Mary's lips upon his own. He couldn't believe it. Mary was kissing him. She held her arms around his neck and tightened herself to him. Dickon wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer, deepening their kiss. When they finally broke they were both out of breath. He looked into her eyes that looked like sparkling stars.

"Dickon, I love tha too." She said in her best Yorkshire. Dickon smiled and let his lips descend upon hers once again. Everything was so right. It was perfect. Dickon had the girl of his dreams in his arms, kissing him, and there would surely be nothing in their way. After all, Lord Craven had already told Dickon that if Mary chose him there would be no restraint on her part as long as she had been able to broaden her horizons. It was clear Mary did not want any other man. She had proven that by the way her lips brushed his ever so softly as they sat in the moonlight in the Secret Garden. The magic had still worked. The magic had done so many things for them. First, it brought Mary to him as children, it had given Colin a new life, it had brought him back from war, and now it continued to give its magic and bring Mary to him for the second time and in the most beautiful way it had ever done before. Dickon was in heaven now until Mary suddenly broke their kiss.

"Dickon, what are we to do?" She sounded panicked but her face showed no signs other than pure happiness. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What does tha mean, my love?" He had wanted to call her that for many years now.

"Uncle Archie and Colin, do you think they will disapprove of us?"

"I think they will be the least of our worries." Dickon explained what they had both told him, much to Mary's delight. "The only thin' we migh' have to worry 'bout is the damage to Duke Buescher's nose."

"You saw that?" Mary blushed and looked down to their feet.

"Aye, and I mun say tha' I was impressed. I shall ne'er make you so angry." Dickon laughed and Mary giggled. She felt herself a fool for giggling like this but she couldn't contain her happiness, not when everything had worked out so perfectly. Nothing could destroy their happiness now.

Or so Mary thought, not taking notice of someone else who had followed them to the garden but quietly left to tell her brother what she saw.

**A/N**: Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Reviews please!


	8. Congratulatory Warnings

**Disclaimer:** Again…I don't own them.

**A/N:** Uwaa…no more break and it's back to teaching the little Japanese chibis how to speak English…hopefully I still have time to continue writing!

It was either very late or very early when Mary remembered that she should be in her own bed and not lying on the floral covered ground of the garden. But it was so comfortable, more comfortable than she had ever felt before because her new pillow was not made of feathers and linens, but of Dickon. She memorized his sleeping face as she leaned over to watch him sleep. His arm protectively still around her as he lay in a deep slumber of blissful happiness.

Until Mary sneezed. He woke up quickly and told her she needed to go to her warm bed. Besides, it wasn't exactly the best idea to be staying alone with the gardener at this time of night. Reluctantly, Mary returned to the manor sniffling the whole way. She snuck back to her room, after years of practice of sneaking around the giant house it was no problem for her now and she crawled in her bed to dream of Dickon.

Dickon, on the other hand, did not have sweet dreams of his Mary like he had wanted to. He dreamt of fire and bullets and the sights of his comrades in arms that had fallen into death's shadow. He was running. Running ever so fast to try and reach the garden but the faster he ran the further it got away from him. He heard a distant roar of laughter and above him was the giant face of the Duke laughing down at him. Suddenly Dickon felt a chain around his neck and the Duke was pulling him back from reaching the garden. He could hear Mary calling to him but he couldn't break free. The Duke then stood before him as an enemy on the field holding a gun to him.

"Mary is mine." He rushed forward and held the gun to Dickon's stomach. "Forever." He fired.

Dickon awoke in his small cottage in a cold sweat. He held his head at the thought of the dream. It had been so real but it was still just a dream. Everything was fine. It had to be. He was going to go to Lord Craven today about asking his permission to marry his niece and he would consent, he said he would if Mary chose him. There was no problem here. There couldn't be.

When Dickon arrived at the manor he had found he had loads of work to do and talking to Lord Craven would have to wait, especially since he was still entertaining their guests.

Mary woke up late that morning. She gave a great stretch when she finally did, having had the best dreams since her return to Misselthwaite and the knowledge that the dreams would be able to continue sooner or later in real life. She had not even noticed Martha stand above her with her hands on her hips.

"Mornin' Miss Mary." She said with a smirk causing Mary to jump.

"Oh, Martha. Good morning." Mary tried to compose herself.

"And where hath tha been all las' nigh'?" Martha smiled and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean? Of course I went to bed as soon as we came home from the opera." Mary was terrible at lying.

"Oh really? Is tha' so? Tha wasn't with me brother now weren't tha?" Martha smiled and a blush crept up on Mary's cheeks.

"Uh? No?" Mary could barely contain her joy.

"Oh Miss Mary! Tha is a scandalous lass!" Martha sat with her and tickled her. "Dickon tol' me jus' this mornin' he wa' gonna talk to Lord Craven 'bout it."

"Please don't say anything to Colin, Martha! I want to tell him myself."

"As tha wishes." Martha smiled.

"Oh Martha! I'm so happy. Everything is just perfect."

"Tha only thin' that's not perfect is tha guest's nose." Martha pointed at her own nose.

"Oh dear, the Duke must be furious but he deserved it!" Mary folded her arms.

"So far he's coughin' it up to tha being ill. Which by the looks of it, may be true." Martha noted as Mary gave another sneeze.

"I suppose Dickon was right, it was a bad idea to be out that late in the cold." Mary sniffled.

"Does tha need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine, it'll pass." Mary said and finally got out of bed. "I suppose I should go smooth things over with Duke Bother." Mary opened her wardrobe to pick out something to wear. Martha couldn't help but smile and smirk at her soon to be sister.

Meanwhile downstairs, Colin was doing damage control.

"I do apologize for my cousin's behavior last night." Colin apologized again as he stared at the bandaged Duke's nose.

"Oh, the fault is all mine. With her feeling ill and everything, I can't blame her for being so jumpy when that snake showed up. She tried to step on it but it was all just a terrible accident." The Duke had been telling this story over and over again it had almost become fact in his mind.

"Still, she should be more careful." Colin said.

"Well there's the pretty little thing, now." Anne said happily as Mary walked in.

"My apologies for coming down so late, I am not feeling well." Mary curtsied as she entered the dining room. The Duke immediately stood up to pull her chair out for her. Mary thought it was the least she could let him down seeing his nose may never be straight again. Colin simply stared at his cousin with disbelief and tried to push down his amusement.

"Mary, the Duke and his family will be staying a little longer. It seems they've all enjoyed the fresh air here." Colin said.

"It's not the fresh air I'm enjoying." Mrs. Buescher said bitterly but it was ignored by mostly everyone.

"Lovely." That was the only word that would come out of Mary's mouth that sounded half-believable. Colin stifled his snort.

"Miss Mary, I was wondering later if you could show me the gardens. I haven't really seen them all and your cousin has told me wonderful stories of them." The Duke smiled.

"I suppose I could. But I may not feel well enough to show you all the gardens." Mary covered. She did not want to show him her garden. She knew Colin must have been talking about it as he always does now that the garden has been opened even though it is still their Secret Garden and not many people are allowed in it besides herself, Dickon, Colin, her uncle, Martha, and Ben. But Ben hardly came anymore now that he is retired and Martha only came when invited. Her uncle still tended to stay far from it due to the memory of the loss of his wife and no one else dared enter in fear they might get in trouble.

After they had finished their breakfast Mary pulled Colin aside to speak with him. They entered into the library to speak alone, hoping no one would follow.

"Colin, I have something very important to tell you. Please don't be upset or anything by it." Mary bit her lip in anxiousness to tell him but her cousin beat her to the punch.

"You're marrying Dickon." Colin smiled.

"What? How did you know?" Mary stood completely floored. She had told Martha not to tell him!

"No one told me, I overheard some of the maids early this morning. Besides, I know my father told him he could if you chose him. I figured it was only a matter of time before this." Colin smiled brightly at her.

"Then you are not angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because, I thought," She stuttered. "I thought you wanted me to marry the Duke. You seemed to be pushing me that way."

"Well father and I had a discussion about it. We both want you to be secure in life but we also want you to be happy. We brought the Duke here to see if you could possibly love another man and if your affection to Dickon was simply a temporary infatuation. Seeing as we were wrong we have no objections as long as you're happy. Dickon's a good man and he will take care of you. We were just worried that you might not be able to accept the way he lives and thus provided you with another option."

"Colin! I'm not sure whether I should be furious or grateful about this." Mary's emotions seemed to be fighting within her head but Colin leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll take the gratitude as long as I know you truly love him."

"I do, Colin. I truly and incandescently do love him."

"Then there is nothing I can do on the matter." He took his cousin's hands and wished her joy when they were interrupted by a slow clapping. They both turned to see the Duke leaning against a bookshelf.

"Congratulations, Miss Mary on finding such a fine lad for a husband." His words were congratulatory but his eyes were filled with Malice.

"Th-thank you." Mary felt herself shaking.

"I look forward to the wedding." He walked to her and took her hand to kiss it. "Oh but don't forget, you still have to show me around the gardens later." He let go of her hand and sauntered away.

"Mary?" Colin looked to his cousin. She seemed to be shaking.

"I'm alright, Colin. He'll be gone soon." Mary said and shook her hand as to rid it of the germs from Duke Bother. "He'll be gone soon." She didn't know if she repeated herself out of comfort or worry.

**A/N:** I am not looking forward to the next chapter…it's going to be very painful to write.


	9. Jealousy and Regret

**Disclaimer: ** I still don't own these characters and I never shall.

**A/N**: This is a b**** chapter. It really is.

Mary wanted to find Dickon as soon as possible but it seemed he had a lot of work to do. She didn't see him at all throughout the day and Mary found she barely had a moment to herself. The news of her and Dickon had not reached Medlock's ears who was constantly pushing her to the Duke's side and when she wasn't pushing her, Anne was. Anne had been acting strange all day and Mary was unsure as to why. No doubt the Duke had told his sister of the affair and perhaps she was upset about it but she acted as though she knew nothing. The strange part was her overzealous joy at talking with Mary about her brother. Even when Mary tried to excuse herself with the headache she was developing she chattered on.

"Did you know my brother served in the war? He's quite a decorated soldier, you know! He's so brave! And very protective and loyal! Ever since father passed away he's always taken care of mother and I." She gloated.

"That's very good of him." Mary replied. She had continuously used that phrase as well as "How nice", "Oh I see," and "Yes, indeed." She had to keep switching how she used them for fear of Anne catching on to her automatic responses.

"It is, isn't it? He is so good to us. If only he could find someone to be just as good to him." Anne smiled brightly and eyed her. This was the fourth time Anne had turned the conversation to Mary's relationship with the Duke.

"Well, I'm sure there is someone out there for him." Every time Anne brought it up, Mary repeated that phrase.

"Oh Mary! Don't hold me in such suspense! Did my brother ask you? Will you and I be sisters?" She grabbed Mary's hands in anticipation and Mary had to look away from her pleading eyes.

"What are you ladies talking about?" The Duke's voice came and Mary didn't know if she felt relieved or more nervous at his presence.

"What do all ladies talk about but you, brother?" Anne smiled.

"Ah, Anne, you flatter me." He smiled at his beaming sister. "Mary, I believe you agreed to a garden stroll with me, I'd like to see them before it gets too dark.

"Oh, of course." Mary unhooked herself from Anne's vice grip and hesitantly took the Duke's arm.

"I do apologize for my sister's behavior. In many ways she is still a child." The Duke said as they walked through one of the less extravagant gardens.

"That's alright. She's a very energetic young lady. It's refreshing." Mary tried to put her words as delicately as possible.

"She does look to me more as a father than a brother, I must say. I do spoil her." He laughed and Mary gave a faint chuckle. Great, she just heard all about him from Anne, now it would seem to be coming from the horse's mouth.

"Although, I cannot claim to be as great as she paints me to be." He said sadly and Mary looked at him in shock, perhaps he did have a bit of humility in him.

"Oh?" Mary asked.

"The war, it changes people. It makes you appreciate the things in life. A man can never forget what happened out there." Mary could almost see the memories in his eyes. "It was vicious, Mary. There was no humanity, everyone turned into wild beats, killing without mercy." Mary couldn't help but put her hand on his arm to comfort him. "I lost many good friends out there."

"I'm so sorry." Mary said barely audibly. She could only think that Dickon must have seen the same things. She hadn't asked him about the war. She was afraid to. She didn't want to imagine her woodland angel suffering out their in the mud and war. He didn't deserve to be in bloodied earth but in the beauty and comfort of the garden.

"Do not think ill of me for my sin, Mary." The Duke moved in front of her and held her hands.

"Sin? What sin?"

"For the blood that has been shed from them." He looked down at his hands. Mary half-smiled.

"Duke, you have not sinned. It was all for the protection of your country and your loved ones. There is no wrong in defending it no matter how guilty you may feel. Every man has the right to protect his own."

"You're so good to understand." He stroked her hand making Mary feel very uncomfortable. She looked up to his eyes and no longer saw the kind person he had just been.

"Have you seen Mary?" Colin asked Martha as he was heading outside to look for his cousin.

"The las' I saw of Miss Mary was jus' 'bout the 'ouse gardens with Duke Buescher." Martha said and pointed in the direction.

"It's getting dark, they should have been back by now." Colin noticed Dickon coming around the corner looking fairly nervous and dressed in his finest clothes. "Dickon! Have you seen, Mary?"

"She's not with tha?" Dickon looked confused and worried. 

"Martha said she was with the Duke in the gardens but they haven't returned for supper." Colin looked out towards the gardens again in hope of finding her. Suddenly they heard a small giggle and they turned around to see Anne leaning against the wall.

"Do you know something?" Colin asked her and Anne smirked.

"I suspect my brother is making sure that Miss Mary and I become sisters. Giving her better options than someone like that." Anne turned her nose upwards in disgust with the sight of Dickon. Dickon's fist tightened.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Colin asked when suddenly they heard a scream. Anne merely smirked as the two boys and maid went running after the noises.

Mary tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. "I just don't understand it." He gripped her tighter.

"What don't you understand?" Mary struggled and pulled away but he only held her wrist tighter cause Mary to bruise

"How can you even consider marrying that low-life gardener over me?" He whipped her around and pulled her deeper into the garden.

"Duke, stop it! Please!" Mary tried to pull away.

"How can you even stand it? He's covered in filth! He's not even worth your attention let alone your affection! Why can't you look at me the way you look at him? It's blaspheme! The two of you together is sickening! He's a filthy lowlife pig, Mary!" Mary slapped him across the face with her free arm forcing him to let go from the momentary shock. She made a run for it. "Oh no you don't!" He charged after her and knocked her to the ground causing her to scream in the horror of what was happening. "You will be mine whether you want to or not!" Mary struggled to get free but it only made it easier for him to tear her clothing and molest the exposed parts of her body. She went to scream again but he muffled her sounds by smashing his mouth upon hers. She bit his lip and pulled back but covered her mouth with his hand as he attempt to remove the rest of her dress and undo his own pants. Tears streamed down Mary's face. Was there no one to help her? She couldn't break free of his grip. He was mad. Mad with jealousy and rage and Mary's own strength was no match for the military-trained Duke. She began to lose hope and closed her eyes.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Colin shouted and Mary opened her eyes just in time to see Dickon slam his fist against the Duke's face. Colin helped his cousin up and Martha threw her shall around Mary to cover her up. The Duke quickly jumped up and threw himself at Dickon only to be punched in the gut. The Duke threw his arms around Dickon and slammed him against one of the statues in the garden. Dickon stumbled before getting up as the Duke charged again. In three quick movements the Duke was flattened to the ground. He coughed out his breath from being winded.

"And you called me a filthy pig." Dickon said and walked away. Mary rushed to him and held on trying to make sure that he was real and he and Colin and Martha had just saved her. He stroked his hand through her hair to calm her sobs.

"You are not welcome here anymore, Duke. Leave at once." Colin commanded in his most convincing Rajah voice. The Duke stood up and dusted himself off before stumbling away and cursing at them.

"Mary, are tha alrigh'?" Dickon asked as he held her.

"I'm alright now that you're here." She sniffled and held him closer.

"Tha should get inside, now." Dickon went to lead her but Mary looked up in his eyes, the tears still streaming. "Tis alrigh' Miss Mary." He smiled down at her. "Tha is safe again." But Mary found something new in his eyes as she, Dickon, Colin, and Martha returned to the house. Was it regret? Was it worry? She couldn't tell but she knew she didn't want to be separated from him again. As he left them at the front door she watched him hang his head low to the ground as he walked away. She could only hope to see him again tomorrow as Martha led her to her room.

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for supporting thus far! It's not over yet! Stupid Duke.


	10. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters and all that jazz.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait but I started writing the story over vacation and now work had begun again so I'm finding less and less time to write. *sad face* There are probably about 2 more chapters before it ends…sorry but it does have to end sometime. Unless I come up with an entire new turn to it…who knows? Thank you everyone for your support!

Dickon did not sleep that night. Everything seemed to be a mess and he couldn't calm his thoughts down. He had never thought something so terrible could have come from loving someone. It wasn't only ridiculous to the public eye that he loved Mary, now it was becoming dangerous for her. He looked down at his hands and a tear fell down his cheek. He had never wanted a glimpse of what he had done in the war to ever surface again, especially in front of Mary. He couldn't help himself, though. Not when he saw what that man was trying to do to her, instinct took over to defend and he attacked. He didn't want to look Mary in the eye after she had seen him react so viciously. Perhaps, he thought, it would be best to let her go.

Mary was nervous. She had not seen Dickon in three days. When she asked the other gardeners where he was, they only said he was busy with his work or had gone to town. Even Martha told her that he hadn't been home in a while.

_What was going on?_

He was never in the garden; he was avoiding her to the extreme. Mary didn't understand it. Didn't he love her anymore? Mary gasped as a thought entered her mind. Perhaps he thought she wasn't pure anymore after what the Duke had tried. Did he think her to be _dirty?_ Mary's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mary?" Colin's voice came.

"Come in." Mary stood up as he opened the door.

"Mary, how are you feeling today?" Ever since the incident he always asked it every morning to which her response never changed.

"Have you seen Dickon?" But Colin always answered by shaking his head and Mary's brow would furrow. The two would then go to the garden and tend to the flowers, always hoping their friend would walk through the ivy door and join them, but he never did.

It was around the sixth day of Dickon's absence that Mary had enough. She was not only afraid that he didn't love her anymore but now that he had been so non-existent she feared he was ill or hurt. Not that he had ever been sick in his life but what if something had happened to him and no one knew? She was determined to see Dickon. After Dinner she excused herself to the garden but she never went to the garden. She suited herself up for the long walk to Dickon's cottage. Only Martha knew her destination as Mary had to ask where it was.

She trudged through the moor's wet grass, if she wasn't in such a hurry she would have enjoyed the exercise and the fresh scent of the earth and wildflowers. The sky was growing darker as the clouds moved in quickly and the sun began to set. As if in one crash of thunder the rain began to pour down on Mary. She could see the cottage in sight and rushed to it. In the window she could make out the firelight inside which confirmed that he was home and she would see him.

She found her feet flying on the muddy earth below her and soon she was at his door. She hesitated for a moment. _What if he shut the door in her face? What if he was in his nightclothes? _Hundreds of thoughts began to enter her head and make her dizzy. She started to back up but tripped on her feet and as she caught herself her fist pounded on the door. It was too late to run now as she heard his feet walk towards the door. When he opened it he stood in shock.

"Miss Mary! What are tha doin' here at this 'our in the rain!" He immediately ushered her inside out of the drenching weather. Mary was elated that she gained entry into his cottage. _He doesn't hate me that much, good._ She thought. He had disappeared into another room leaving her to look around. The cottage was simple but it felt comforting. There wasn't much in the cottage though and she could tell he had been sitting by the small fireplace from the cushions on the floor.

He came back out holding a blanket and quickly wrapped Mary in it. She looked up to him but he still wasn't looking her in the eye.

"Are tha warm now, Miss Mary?" He asked politely but Mary didn't respond. "I'll go and make tha some tea." He turned but Mary grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Dickon!" She felt the name falling out of her mouth. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you. Please, look at me!"

"I can't, Miss Mary." He looked to the floor.

"Why not? Dickon, what's wrong? Please talk to me." She dropped the blanket and hurried in front of him trying to force him to look at her. "Is it something I've done? Do you not want me anymore?" She asked quietly and let her head droop.

"No!" He quickly responded and finally looked to her. "It could ne'er be tha', Mary." He held her hands and warmed them. "When I said I loved tha I meant it, tha' will ne'er change." Mary looked up at him.

"Then what is it?"

"I-I don't deserve tha." He let go of her hands but Mary quickly grabbed them back staring into his eyes to plead him to explain. "I'm not good anymore, Mary. I've fought men, I've killed men. I hoped tha' when I came back to the moor tha' I ne'er would be like tha' again. I ne'er wanted tha to see me so violent." He looked down. Mary softly put her hand on his cheek. He looked into her eyes and she pulled him to kiss her gently. She then looked into his eyes and said quietly.

"Dickon, you're so stupid." She smiled. "What you did in the war was what you had to do. It does not make you a monster. And what you did to the Duke was heroic, not shameful. You saved me. You protected me. I cannot hate you for it, it only made me love you more. You are the sweetest angel, you are the best man I have ever known, even when we were children. There is nothing that will make me stop wanting and loving you."

"Mary." He said with a blissful smile upon his dimpled cheeks. As if all past wrongs had been forgotten they quickly embraced and held each other tightly with the firelight flickering behind them. Dickon pulled Mary to his own lips and it felt as though this was their first kiss at the beginning of their new start. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her forehead and neck as they embraced and held each other in sweet happiness. They fell to the floor next to the fire and laid down upon the cushions. Dickon stroked his hand across Mary's blushing cheek as he gazed into her eyes, letting himself become completely encompassed by her sparkling soul. Mary moved herself to kiss him again and again and each time letting the kiss become deeper and deeper.

"Mary, we should not be doin' this now." He said and struggled to make his body move away from hers. "Wha' will people say if they saw tha here with me at this 'our?"

"Soon I should hope to always be with you at this hour." Mary smiled as he helped her up.

"In time. I will call on tha's uncle tomorrow." He kissed her softly again. Mary beamed with delight.

No matter what happened, things would be alright now. Mary had been elated when her uncle had approved of the match and she, Dickon and Colin celebrated together in the garden. The news quickly reached the ear of everyone in town and unfortunately it would also reach the ear of a less than happy acquaintance who was still nursing a black eye.


	11. Finale

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**A/N**: I am SO sorry for the long wait but alas I am back. It's been super busy here in Japan with snowstorms, volcanoes, and school. Thanks for supporting this story! This unfortunately will be the last chapter as I just do not have the time to keep it up. My apologies but I hope you enjoyed it…it seems there has been a surge of Dickon went to war stories coming through though doesn't it?

Mary and Dickon sat in the garden together. Mary leaned against his chest as they sat under a blossoming tree. Dickon's arms were wrapped lovingly around her and in Mary's lap was a small lamb that was falling asleep on her as she stroked its head.

"We should put the altar by the pond." Mary suggested as they mapped out the layout for the ceremony.

"Aye." Dickon agreed and kissed her cheek which is what he had been doing for the past hour as he let Mary decide the details.

"And string orchestra can go by the statue, which gives us enough room for the aisle and the guests."

"Aye." He gave her another kiss.

"Medlock was telling me that we shouldn't have it in the garden but it has to be here. It's the perfect place for us. She wants to have it in the ballroom and invite all the folk from London but I absolutely forbid it."

"Tha doesn't want tha's friends to come?" Dickon asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I don't know if I would really call them friends. Besides, this is our Secret Garden. I only want those closest to us to be able to enter it." She smiled as the lamb woke up and she turned to face him to give him a kiss. "From now on this garden will be a sanctuary for our family. The magic hear will bless everyone we love and all those that we will love."

"Aye." He agreed again and leaned into kiss her when they were interrupted by a throat being cleared. They both turned to see Colin with a smug smile on his face.

"When you two are done, Medlock is looking for you Mary." Colin grinned. "I believe it's a matter of urgency." Mary groaned but quickly pecked Dickon before getting up. Dickon stood up as well to speak to Colin as he looked like he had something on his mind.

"I'll be in soon." Colin told Mary as she hurried out of the garden.

"Colin? Is there somethin' wrong?" Dickon asked as he watched the look of worry on his friend's face.

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you about something." He moved closer to Dickon.

"'Bout what?"

"Look, you know that I fully support the union between my cousin and you, Dickon. I'm only worried about your situation."

"Ah." Dickon seemed to immediately understand.

"I'm not here to berate you or anything. I wanted you to know that as I'm taking over Misselthwaite, I'm always here should you two need help. I'd also like to offer you any services to help you out with your new life. If you need a cook or anything…" Colin trailed on and Dickon only smiled and laughed.

"Imagine tha'! A cook in my lil' cottage! Colin, I thank tha for the offer but Mary and I will be fine." Dickon walked to Colin and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Colin smiled as if ashamed for suggesting it.

"I'm really happy for you two." Colin punched him in the arm lightly.

"Thank you, Colin." Dickon smiled. "I hope tha can have some happiness too."

"In time." Colin smiled before turning to leave. "Will you come up to the house?"

"I bes' be getting on with my work." Dickon turned to grab his tools as Colin nodded and left the garden. "Come on, Hannah." Dickon said to the small lamb who followed him out. The lamb scurried through the ivy door as Dickon followed but suddenly found himself thrown back down the steps and a dark figure underneath the ivy entrance. The next thing he saw was a light of a match in the figure's hand.

Mary happily hurried inside the Manor where Mrs. Medlock would be waiting for her in her room. She found Martha was there as well, ready with pins and needles. Medlock told her it was time for another fitting of the dress. Even though she and Mrs. Medlock had never really got on well, she enjoyed talking about the wedding with her because the subject always included Dickon and anything that included Dickon made Mary happy.

"This is the initial design Miss Mary, do you see anything we should change? I think the sleeves should be a little shorter, maybe to here." Medlock showed her the problem she was already seeing. You could always trust Medlock to find something wrong with something that appeared to be perfect to the naked eye.

"Ok, let's do that." Mary agreed as Medlock and Martha took the dress from the manikin off for Mary to try on. However, their attention was immediately diverted to blazing fire out the window. "Oh no! The garden!" Mary shrieked as she saw her beautiful garden burning. "Dickon!" She hoped Dickon had left before the fire started. How did the fire start? What was going on? Mary and the others hurried as fast as they could outside.

"What are you doing?" Dickon asked as the figured held the match in his hands. As he stepped into the light Dickon saw the still bruised face of the Duke. Dickon's eyes widened as he saw the match burning brighter.

"It ends here." The Duke said with a scratchy anger and he flung the match onto the ivy door as he ran out trapping Dickon inside. Several other fires began springing up around him. The Duke was clearly not alone in this final attack. Dickon quickly hurried to the center of the garden to figure out his plan. The memory of fires blazing on the war front triggered inside Dickon's mind. He tried to push them away but Dickon couldn't help but remember the men dying around him and his struggle to stay alive. Dickon jumped into the pond and got himself as wet as possible so he could attempt to get out. He hurried to one part of the wall had not be consumed by flames yet and attempted to climb over it.

The other staff members were already running with buckets of water to try and stop the fire and one of the faster boys ran to get the fire brigade. Mary, Colin, and Martha rushed to the scene.

"Dickon!" Mary shouted. "Colin! Did Dickon leave with you?" Mary grabbed onto her cousin.

"No. He had to get his things but I didn't see him come out." Colin looked just as panicked. "But he wasn't far behind me, he must have gotten out." Colin tried to reassure her but there was no helping in the panic. Dickon was nowhere to be seen so they could only assume he was still inside.

"Someone find out how this started!" Lord Craven shouted as Medlock assisted him outside. He was rushing as fast as he could to the garden, his late wife's garden. Mary hurried to her uncle as she felt the pain rushing through him that their beloved place of magic was turning into ash before their eyes.

"I've got one of them sir!" One of the servants shouted as he dragged along a young boy.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lord Craven shouted angrily at the boy. The servant pushed the boy forward. "Speak boy!" His voice boomed and the boy fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, sir! We all were threatened! Please don't hurt me!" He begged.

"Who threatened you?"

"The Duke Buescher, sir." It dawned on all who had seen the previous attempts at destroying the household by the Duke and it was only clear that he was the culprit. "He said if we didn't burn it he would take away all our land!"

"I see." Lord Craven immediately began shouting orders for the Duke's arrest. The fire brigade arrived and immediately began putting out the fire but Mary was anxiously waiting to make sure that Dickon was alright.

"Did you find anyone inside?" Colin asked as one of the workers came out from the now smoking but no longer burning garden.

"No sir. It's too smoky in there to see." The worker looked down. They all looked around in worry. Mary buried her head in Martha's bosom trying to make the tears and shaking stop. Martha brushed a hand on Mary's head trying to calm her but Martha was choking back her own tears for her brother.

"Dickon!" One of the other gardeners shouted. Mary immediately pulled away as they saw from around the corner of the edge of the garden, Dickon. He was stumbling a bit and limping but he was hurrying towards them.

"Dickon!" Mary shouted and ran to him. "What happened? Are you alright?" Colin hurried to his air.

"Aye, I jus' fell on my way down from escapin'. I climbed the wall but had to le' go from the fire. I'm alrigh', Mary." Dickon held her to him.

"We've sent for the Duke's arrest. He should have been dealt with a long time ago." Colin said sternly and put his hand on Mary's shoulder.

"Oh Dickon, Colin. Our garden." Mary sobbed as she held onto her two closest people in the world. "It's destroyed."

"It's alrigh', Miss Mary." Dickon smiled. She looked up at him. "Dunna worry 'bout the garden. After a while, it'll grow again. As long as we 'ave the magic." Mary held onto Dickon closer and Colin encompassed their embrace as the fire died down and the garden began to heal it's wounds.

The garden would grow back but not before Mary and Dickon were married. As soon as Dickon's ankle was healed from his fall they were wed just outside of the Manor. The Duke was found and arrested for his crimes and would hopefully never bother the moor again. As for Mary and Dickon, they moved into the cottage and frequently visited Colin, never letting their friendship die. Lord Craven lived to his first grandnephew and Mrs. Medlock retired after many years of service. The garden grew back to its beautiful state with the three eternal friends helping it along its way to recovery and as Mary and Dickon sat with their children playing in the garden they could only know that they would now and forever, live happily ever after.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry if this ending seems rather odd but I couldn't find a better way to put it. I'll miss writing this story as it was my first one to ever put up and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for supporting and supporting The Secret Garden. It's a great book that I've appreciated for years!


End file.
